


Con Te Partiro

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>三年后重写。</p></blockquote>





	Con Te Partiro

　　暴雨。  
　　无止息的雨已经下了整整三天了，这不算什么，人们都已经习惯了，反正这个糟糕的城市除了阴天就是下雨。  
　　雨点在紧闭的窗户上敲打，潮湿的味道弥漫在房间里，沉闷的黏糊糊的感觉让人很不舒服。但丁半裸着躺在沙发里，只穿了条内裤，维吉尔的，他并不在意这些，那个人都不在意了。  
　　对，那个人他妈的什么都不在意了，还会在意一条内裤？  
　　哦，搞不好会呢。毕竟是他的东西啊，呵呵。  
　　想起来就有气。但丁一拳砸在抱枕上，软绵绵的，无声无息地吸走了所有的怒火。  
　　门铃响了好几声，但丁都没有起来，甚至都没有往门的方向看一眼，手在屁股下面摸了摸，掏出下面被压扁的烟盒，然后在坐垫的缝隙里掏出一个打火机。在他给自己点火的时候，门开了。  
　　维吉尔站在门口，手里虽然拿着伞，但是身上湿透了，铁绀色的风衣已经浸成了黑色，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，不停地滴水。但丁不知道发生了什么，除非是台风，外面的雨不应该大到那样的程度。  
　　但丁和维吉尔对视了一秒之后立刻心虚地移开视线，他感到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动，怦怦地撞击着胸腔，似乎要砸出个洞来才罢休。但丁自觉不着痕迹地往抱枕堆里挤了挤，仿佛这样就可以抵御从老哥那里传来的令他不安的寒意。  
　　看着但丁手里的烟，维吉尔皱起来的眉毛拧得更紧了，身体没做多余的动作，拿着湿淋淋的伞径直走到但丁面前，抽掉了他的烟。但丁慢慢地翻起眼皮，看着发型全毁，刘海凌乱搭在额头上的还在滴水的兄长，他手上的水甩到了自己的肚子上，有些凉。  
　　“你他妈发什么神经！”但丁提高音量希望掩盖自己的紧张。  
　　“你故意的吧。”维吉尔的声音冷得刺耳。  
　　“我故意？我在‘我家’抽烟碍着你了吗？”我不做点什么，你会正眼看我？但丁耸了耸肩，从烟盒里抖出最后一根烟，叼在嘴里，打火点燃。  
　　“我知道你不欢迎我回来。”  
　　“是啊，你怎么还没滚？”话一出口，但丁就后悔了，可是这种人要怎么跟他讲道理。心烦意乱，干脆作死作到底，他用力吸了一口烟，喷在维吉尔脸上。  
　　维吉尔在烟雾里笑了笑，说：“好啊，我这就滚。”  
　　但丁被他的皮笑肉不笑吓到定格，忘了呼吸差点呛到自己。维吉尔又抽走了他的烟，他刚要发作，一根棒棒糖塞进他嘴里。  
　　“戒烟吧。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　他撑起身体坐起来，维吉尔已经抛下他走去浴室，一路留下带着水渍的脚印。  
　　维吉尔在视线里消失，心跳瞬间平复，但丁绷紧的神经也松弛下来，他抱着头往后仰，小小声地骂了句脏话。  
　　操！好像每句话都很直截了当，但是你根本不知道他说出口之前在肚子里拐了几个弯！  
　　完全不生气的维吉尔反而让但丁感到无比焦虑和不安，他明知道有问题却不想解决，这是最可怕的。  
　　但丁把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，剥了糖纸舔舔。糖球沾到唾液化开，淡淡的苦味在口腔里扩散。  
　　“嘁，不是我喜欢的可乐味。”  
　　但丁伸出舌头缓慢地舔那根褐色的咖啡味棒棒糖，合着浴室传来的水声，外面的雨突然大了起来。  
　　  
　　维吉尔站在花洒下面，双手撑在墙上，水流击打着他的后颈。他连衣服都没有脱，温暖一点点渗透进湿透的衣服，却又让它们变得更加沉重，重得维吉尔觉得自己好像要被压垮了。  
　　有那么多解决问题的方法，自己偏偏选了这么一个，以为自己放得下，却幼稚得好像闹脾气的小孩，维吉尔无力地苦笑。  
　　“或许我根本就不应该回来，我到底在期待什么。”  
　　咖啡味的棒棒糖也没有那么坏，盯着天花板看了许久的但丁从被自己坐得陷下去的沙发里艰难地爬起来，看着地板上的那些水渍，赤着脚，一步一个脚印地踩在水渍上走到了浴室门口。  
　　他看到浴室的门没关，淋浴间的门也没关，维吉尔穿着衣服在那里冲水。  
　　但丁大步冲进去，抓住维吉尔手臂，把他拽过来面对自己：“你他妈是不是有病，想揍我就来揍啊，我就站在这里给你捅，装模作样冲什么水，你以为你在演电视剧啊？”  
　　蒸腾的蒸气里，维吉尔缓缓地抬起头，他用手把湿漉漉的刘海往后抹去，露出他光洁的额头，下巴微微抬起，冷冷地注视着但丁。  
　　但丁对上他的眼睛，身体下意识地往后退，视线交错的瞬间他觉得自己好像看到了另一个人，另一个维吉尔。  
　　完了，真的要被杀掉了。  
　　从后脊梁扩散开来的寒意依旧让沐浴在热水中的但丁的皮肤上起了一层细小的疙瘩，杀气带来的压抑堵在胸口。他开始犹豫，如果维吉尔真的拿刀捅他，他要不要还手。  
　　淋浴间的空间并不富余，他退了一步就贴到玻璃上，被冰冷的手抓住然后用力摁到墙上，头撞在瓷砖上发出闷响，嘴里的棒棒糖也被抽掉扔到地上摔得粉碎。脑子里一片空白，突如其来的暴力反而让他感觉轻松了不少，自己的身体似乎一直在期待。可是下巴被铁钳一样的手捏住之后，接着是意料之外的柔软。  
　　整个吻充满咖啡棒棒糖微苦的甜味，睁开眼看见的是维吉尔近在咫尺的脸，顺着他睫毛滴下来的水落在自己的鼻尖上。明明什么都没做，时间却好像被放慢了，但丁看到那些细碎的水珠用极慢的速度打在维吉尔的脸上，然后溅开，在浴室的灯光里折射出点点星光。  
　　放空的但丁被那双慢慢睁开的灰蓝色的眼睛夺去了最后的注意力。  
　　维吉尔的手抚上但丁的胸口，“口是心非啊，但丁。”  
　　但丁颤抖了一下，从他的角度看过去，他的轮廓显得格外有棱角，透着一股不可置疑的强硬气息，方才的冰冷刻薄仿佛都被温热的水流冲走。他的手指好像好像带着火，在灼热的水流中在他胸前激起一道电流。心脏猛地收紧，但丁忍不住发出一声梦呓般的呻吟。  
　　“站在这里让我‘捅’，你说的。”  
　　但丁眼睛睁大了。  
　　维吉尔吻他，一小股热水顺着脸流进两人的嘴里冲淡了甜味，咖啡味也越来越淡，让人心痒难耐，喉咙干渴，只能不停吞咽混合着彼此唾液的温热的水，无味的水令亲吻变得更加激烈。  
　　拙劣的计谋大约是成功了，但丁急躁地去解维吉尔的扣子。  
　　“妈的！”  
　　维吉尔的衣服好难脱，但丁开始抱怨。维吉尔只好自己动手，依然没有离开但丁的嘴唇半分，两人突然毫无默契手忙脚乱，最后衬衫扣子全都被扯得崩掉，顺着水流卡在下水道口。  
　　但丁推开维吉尔，热水在两人的脸上流淌，他抬起手贴在维吉尔的胸口，用手掌遮住那道丑陋的疤。还好，皮肤下是规律的鼓动。  
　　但丁蹲下来，半跪在地上，维吉尔的阴茎已经翘了起来。他张开嘴含进嘴里，它不那么软了，还可以用舌头托着，舌尖来回的舔舐，松弛的皮肤渐渐被撑开，嘴里的空间慢慢变得局促起来。但丁吐出阴茎，亲吻了一下顶端，伸出舌头像舔棒棒糖一样舔了舔充血肿胀的龟头，那里光滑细致的皮肤与带着小颗粒的舌头接触，酥麻的电流在脊柱里窜过，维吉尔的表情终于有了一丝松动，他把手放到但丁头上，手指插进头发里轻轻地抓着。  
　　但丁巨细无遗地舔他，舔到根部的时候，柱体贴着他的脸，手抓着阴茎，从最下面的囊袋往上舔，食指搓弄着顶端的马眼。维吉尔享受着但丁的舔弄，但丁抬起头，没有停下动作，维吉尔正盯着他，热水撒进眼睛里看不清他的表情。阴茎打到脸，但丁眨了眨眼，低下头继续卖力地舔吮。  
　　维吉尔的呼吸频率有了明显变化，突然又想推开但丁，他知道自己在别扭什么，空出来的一只手伸向龙头。但丁察觉到他的意图，抓住他的手，把他推到墙上。双唇上下抿着维吉尔的龟头，用力地吸了一口，舌尖舔了一圈后抵着上面的小眼往里钻。  
　　维吉尔昂起头抽了一口气，他想知道自己是否再次掉进了同样的陷阱。  
　　但丁张开嘴，抬起上颚收起牙齿，小心翼翼地将已经变得更大的龟头含进嘴里，粗大的肉棒把他的嘴巴撑成了Ｏ型，龟头顶住上颚往深处滑动，进展得太快，还没做好准备的但丁有些反胃。努力按下呕吐的欲望，含着肉棒吸了一口口水，顺便掐了维吉尔屁股一把，调整好呼吸，舌头在下方贴着阴茎，舔舐鼓起的血管跟经络。  
　　水流的声音掩盖了但丁吮吸吞吐的声音，他努力放松着喉咙，试图把那根巨大吞得更深。吞咽令喉部收缩，紧紧包裹住阴茎，维吉尔难以忍耐地挺起腰，但丁整个人都被顶了起来。  
　　阴茎差点从嘴里滑出来，但丁用手扶好重新含住它，任由它从里面把自己的脸颊顶出一个凸起。放开维吉尔，握住自己已经无比兴奋的阴茎来回套弄，快感令他暂时忘记了那些让人不快的事。  
　　但丁没能看到维吉尔面具的崩溃，此刻他正认真地跪在他的双腿间为他口交，艰难地吞吐吮吸着越来越粗壮的阴茎。  
　　维吉尔咬着下唇，喘息强压在喉咙里，但丁的样子让他动摇，可是另一个自己疯狂地想要破壳而出，趁虚而入，他想要的可不止是但丁的身体。  
　　滚啊！  
　　维吉尔抓住但丁的脑袋，在他嘴里快速地抽动起来，毫无征兆的变故让但丁喘不上气，巨大的龟头深入咽喉再抽出来，但丁大张着嘴，被自己的唾液呛到，眼泪无法控制地流出来，顺着水流进嘴里，裹着唾液在肉棒的搅动里散发着充满荷尔蒙的咸味。  
　　无法呼吸了，可是奇怪的快感又从下身传来，兴奋和窒息的双重折磨让他急切地想要释放，但丁快速地撸动自己的阴茎，脸上浮起恍惚的笑容。维吉尔从但丁嘴里抽出阴茎，白浊的液体喷射在但丁绯红的脸上。  
　　但丁双眼迷蒙，歪着头呆呆地跪坐在地上，阴茎滴落着精液，沉溺于窒息高潮的余韵中。维吉尔握住他的胳膊将他拎起来，把他按到墙上，左腿卡进他双腿间支撑他的身体，接着水流抹去他脸上的精液，拇指摩挲着他的脸侧，凑过去温柔地亲吻他受伤的嘴角。  
　　绵长地吻了好一会儿，维吉尔才离开但丁的嘴唇，低头亲吻他的颈窝。但丁还是没反应，维吉尔抱住他，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，他把头抵在他肩上，闭着眼睛，任由水流冲刷。  
　　“喂。”过了好久，但丁才懒洋洋地叫他，他感到抱着自己的人抖了一下。  
　　维吉尔没有放开他，只是换了个更舒服的姿势放自己的头，脸侧贴着他的脖子。  
　　“抱够了没有。”  
　　“没有。”维吉尔的声音闷闷的，短促的音节听起来有点任性。  
　　“你这是在撒娇吗？”但丁的右手抚摸着兄长的后背，手指掠过那些紧致美好的肌肉线条，舌头卷了一点维吉尔的头发进嘴里，感到挤在自己腿间的腿在顶自己的蛋蛋，“明明刚才被嘴巴被干了的人是我啊，现在喉咙都还在痛呢。”  
　　“你再废话就……”维吉尔的嘴被但丁捂住了。  
　　“我不想再来一次了，至少今天不想了。”但丁舔了舔维吉尔的耳廓，含住他的耳垂说，“你非要再来一次话，我后面可以给你操啊。”  
　　他看到维吉尔的眼睛红了，抵着自己的腿顶得更高，他不得不夹紧双腿来阻止他的侵略。  
　　维吉尔拉开但丁的手说：“你的嘴巴还是那么贱。”  
　　但丁用手指描绘维吉尔的唇形，“贱有什么关系，你的屌喜欢不就好了，就是不知道你的嘴喜不喜欢?”说着把手指插进维吉尔嘴里。  
　　维吉尔咬住但丁的手指，眼睛始终没有离开但丁那张欠扁的脸，他吐掉他的手指，按住他的肩膀吻了上去。  
　　怀里的人是那么热，如此滚烫，自己的心恐怕都没有这样的温度。有些讨厌，又有些贪恋。  
　　放开吻到气息紊乱的弟弟，维吉尔轻啄了一下他的脸侧将他翻过来按到墙上，伸手关掉了龙头，在架子上沐浴露的后面找到润滑剂。  
　　但丁配合地压下腰撅起屁股，维吉尔将润滑剂挤在但丁的股缝里，中指和无名指在缝隙中滑动，然后并起两根手指挤入他的身体，另一只手揉捏夹弄他的乳头，让它们染上漂亮的粉色。  
　　胸口贴着冰凉的瓷砖，屁股后面的小洞却烫得像火，抽动手指响起液体流动的声音。但丁喘着气，扭动屁股，紧紧地夹住了维吉尔的手指。  
　　维吉尔俯身在弟弟的耳边：“还想要我滚吗？”  
　　但丁把维吉尔放在他胸口的手按下去放在自己的阴茎上，他吸了一口气，回头啃了维吉尔一口：“操完再滚吧。”  
　　“好。”  
　　维吉尔靠在但丁身上低语，手指前后夹击，亲吻但丁的脖子和耳垂。  
　　左手握住但丁的腰，右手扶着阴茎在涂满润滑剂的沟壑里来回磨蹭就是不进去，偶尔把龟头塞进去一小半又退出来，耐心地引诱着他的好弟弟。  
　　他没有插得很深，缓慢地抽插着，偶尔改变方向，他太了解这个身体，熟知每个脆弱而敏感的地方。  
　　但丁控制不住叫出了声，龟头蹭在冰凉的瓷砖上带来一阵新的刺激。  
　　“维吉尔！”  
　　他不再欺负他，用力操了进去，润滑剂搅出的白沫顺着交合的地方挤出来。但丁感到自己被填满了，强烈的满足感让他舒服地叫了出来，手在湿润的瓷砖上乱抓。他屁股和维吉尔的胯部完全贴合在一起，但丁感到体内的那个刚射过的家伙在慢慢胀大，在他滚烫的体温里不断胀大，渐渐地让但丁有种被哽住的感觉。  
　　维吉尔弯下腰舔了舔积在但丁背沟里的小水珠，他用一种非常缓慢地速度抽插着，翘起的龟头也缓慢地摩擦着内壁的每一寸刮着内壁柔嫩的褶皱，时断时续的酥麻感从尾椎骨往上游走，让但丁浑身不自在。  
　　操！操！操！  
　　这个混蛋！贱人！  
　　但丁无比确定他就是真实的维吉尔。他变回来了，更坏心眼了。  
　　身后突然猛烈的撞击让但丁的脸几乎撞到墙上，不过立刻伸过来挡在他和瓷砖之间的维吉尔的手阻止了一切。  
　　“FUCK YOU!”嘴角却是掩不住上扬的角度。  
　　维吉尔凑到但丁耳边，用细不可闻的声音说了一句话，然后但丁脸上的笑容凝固了，留下不可思议的惊愕。  
　　维吉尔咬着但丁的肩膀，更加用力地挺着胯部，每一下都让阴茎深深地嵌入但丁的身体，胯部撞在但丁挺翘的屁股上。那根凶器进得太深，仿佛捅到胃里，炙热的温度要把他烧穿。  
　　维吉尔把手按在但丁的腰窝里，他把屁股翘得更高，用力顶到底之后停下来舔了舔但丁肩膀上已经被他咬出血的地方，但丁低着头，他小声地问：“维吉尔，你说真的？”  
　　“你更喜欢过去时吗？还是说你跟那些女人一样，没有安全感，想要我在操你的时候一遍又一遍地对你说？”  
　　但丁意外的沉默不语。  
　　“从没有想过用这句话让你留下我，那时候没有，现在也没有。”  
　　“维吉尔！”  
　　“嘘。”  
　　维吉尔从但丁身体里退出来，但丁正诧异他是不是生气或者突然反悔就被打横抱起。  
　　“你干什么？！”  
　　“去床上。”维吉尔亲了亲弟弟的鼻尖，“好好操你，认真操你，用我的精液填满你，射在你身上，让你永远都有我的味道。这样我才能走得安心啊。”  
　　但丁在维吉尔怀里竖起中指。  
　　维吉尔笑着，他收了收小腹，但丁感觉下面那根棍子戳到了自己的屁股。  
　　FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK！  
　　但是此刻没有比这更好的了。

**Author's Note:**

> 三年后重写。


End file.
